Speak no evil
by scaryprincess
Summary: Angst, mental instability and self harm. ‘Such a slut, nothing but the dark lord’s whore’ Harry won’t ever defend himself,because it's true... but if he does only evil things will spill out like a fresh wound R&R plz. Longest of the '3 monkey series'


Speak no evil

The last in the "three wise monkeys" Extreme angst (I cried) mental instability and self harm. If you don't want to kill someone after this I envy you. _'Such a slut, nothing but the dark lord's whore'_ Harry won't ever defend himself…because it's true.

M Horror/Angst

Scary princess: Whoa, kinda sad this is the last one…but it was bound to happen. I own the idea but not the characters so don't sue me or flame me for the story you have been warned and I think Flamers should keep whatever little intelligence for writing until it is a dire situation. Don't waste my time.

Xagnela: you really don't like flamers do you?

Scary: Nope and I never shall.

* * *

See no evil, hear no evil, **and speak no evil**

-the three wise monkeys

* * *

Silence is golden. So why break it?

I sat in the bed dangling my legs over the oversized chair making all the familiar looming figures seem so big compared to me.

"Look Potter could you at least tell us what happened when you were captured"

"Harry, please we only want to help you" a brushy haired girl sobbed, I only looked to her unemotionally.

Silence. No sound ever will escape my mouth.

"Harry, mate…do you remember us? It's me Ron and Hermione"

"He is not speaking Albus…" A female voice muttered worried

"He must be experiencing shock…" an elderly voice sighed sadly

"What in the name of Merlin did that monster do to my godson?!" Another man screamed

"Black, Harry has been captured for two years surely that could rise to a couple of problems" A voice drawled but stopped once he recognised how rigid I became.

I remember the voice, it was surrounded by cloaks and darkness but I remember.

"Potter…Do you remember me?" the man asked. I turned to look at him straight in the eyes and he flinched.

I didn't answer, no sound left my mouth. I just stared vacantly at him but turned away.

"_Don't worry pet, Severus will make the pain go away…" the man hissed, running a serpentine tongue all over my neck and he continued, "It's more than a __**whore**__ like you deserves anyway"_

I couldn't help to agree.

"Harry, please tell me what happened" The elderly man looked worn and the twinkle in his eye gone. While the dark haired man with a beck nose looked pale as a sheet. Of course I _**remember him…**_

"_Severus, do you have a potion ready" the ruby eyed man hissed while I followed like a broken in pet_

"_Yes my lord" The man answered bowing_

"_Good" The man hissed in approval looking lewdly at me but I wasn't bothered as I was used to it_

I didn't answer him. And the man with the silver beard grabbed me by the shoulders and looked me in the eye and begged, tears building up,

"Harry…please…tell…me"

I did not answer, only smiling softly and wiping away the tears from the old mans face.

"I'm …so …Harry for…not…being…able to protect you!" The man sobbed hugging the shell of one of his students sobbing into the frail body of the mine, I patted his back softly and kindly without any hatred or bitterness, the beak nosed man was looking unfocused as the cluster of people surrounded the my bed

"_I __**forgive **__you" _I hope is what I convey in that simple action; I let the man cry as the others around me wiped their eyes furiously for pride while some just let the tears fall.

"_Severus, you've been such a good follower to me in the last years_"

"_Thankyou my lord"Severus bowed again_

"_You deserve a reward" The ruby eyed master said coyly_

Hermione started to wipe her tears away and started to talk about the work I missed, the curve of the tears kept flowing though and Ron looked like he wanted to hug me and make sure I never disappeared again but I went into my dream world yet again to replay my fears over and over again.

"_And I got the prefect reward for you"_

"_My lord?"_

"_I hear you want a little pay back to a certain James Potter…and I got myself the next best thing…"_

_Severus looked up to his lord and looked at me unemotionally_

"_Pet, you're going by the table you hear"_

_I nodded obeying to avoid punishment, not facing my master as I did; I couldn't make eye contact._

"_Now drink the blue potion that Severus just made"_

I quirked my lip in a lop-sided grin as I looked to the potions masters my former teacher, He avoided my eyes…don't know why; he liked my eyes… They were like 'Lily's' after all.

"_Yes master…" I answered._

Little did I know at the time that will be the last time I would speak.

_I drank the potion and I felt sudden sluggishness as if drunk numbing my mind and body, but I still quite aware slumping onto the table as a strong smell of herbs invaded my senses making me desperate to breathe clean air. Potion calloused hands then slowly undressed me tossing my thin rags onto the floor._

_Ruby eyes watched me as I felt the familiar burning of my skin._

The nurse shooed everyone out for me to get some much needed rest, Hermione pulled Dumbledore off me with the help of Ron as they exited the nurse going to her office so she didn't hear the door creak open silently…

"_Really Potter" Severus snarled, "You are really nothing but a slut, the dark lords whore that he can play with whenever he wants!" The man pulled me up by the scuff of my hair hard baring my neck to the dark lord's hell's eyes and the biting of the potion masters mouth. I didn't speak throughout that session, because it was true._

"Potter why didn't you tell them anything?!" Severus hissed

I was silent which seemed to infuriate the man even more he was about to storm out,

"I won't tell them" I said almost _**frightened**_ of my own voice of how _**deathly**_ it sounded

"You bloody should Potter!" growled

"But I won't" I said truthfully

"Why are so calm!? Do something! Yell! Scream! Anything! Fucking crucio me!" Severus pleaded

"No" I simply said

"No? You should tell someone! What I did to you---" Severus was near screaming, luckily he placed slienco on the nurses office

"But then you'll go to Azkaban" I stated

"Why would you care? You shouldn't even remember what I-I—"Severus started not able to finish looking quite ill.

"I'd rather not have people I love and care about know of _**evil**_ things, they deserve to retain some naivety that I never had…So I won't tell and if I keep talking all the _**evil things**_ will start spilling from my mouth, like my screams…you liked my screams didn't you? Almost as much as—"I chuckled sickly

"Shut up!" Severus hissed, colour draining from his face even more so

"Lord Voldemort…" I finished, planing on getting under Snape's skin which I was succeeding

"What do you want? To get into trouble…because---"I started

"Shut up Potter!" Severus roared

"You're feeling guilty" I finished smiling oddly, and with a glad smile on my face I asked as kindly as I could,

"Please professor Snape, can you _**kill me**_?" The evil words that have _**haunted**_ me, but I am ready now

"_Potter, you should be glad…you won't remember this, it more than a **whore** like you deserves anyway" The man behind gasped recovering from his orgasm, but I said not one word, it is true so why defend myself? And the only words that will spill from my tainted mouth would be evil._

"It's so I _**won't tell anyone**_" The words continued to spill

"Let's keep it _**a secret**_ between you and me" it wouldn't stop

"Just tell them I committed _**suicide**_…it is the truth after all…" pleadings seemed to go unheard by the potion master who staggered backwards

Snape had no answer as he sat warily on the bed as I crawled closer and continuing,

"If you don't wish for me to _**forgive**_ you, then _**kill **_me. You'll always be _**punished **_then" I reasoned

"Potter…I can't..." Snape stuttered, I tutted as I gave him my wand to do the deed

"If you won't then I will, and in my suicide note I will say you _**raped**_ the son of _**Lily Potter**_"

I shushed in a odd childlike voice and it seemed the words finally worked, those evil words were finally free.

Severus's own spell was used; it cut me deep letting me bleed out. It was okay, I really don't mind…Severus kept on apologising, crying and begging saying, 'he had to or that _**man **_would've killed them both" but I won't forgive; it was too late because now I'm silent again.

I don't want to _**see**_, _**hear**_ or _**speak**_ evil anymore.

_Fin_

_

* * *

  
_

Scary: I cried…

_Hm_ HOW THE HELL DO I COME UP WITH THIS STUFF!? Oh yeah if anyone was confused about the ending Snape did indeed rape Harry but because of the potion Harry wasn't supposed to remember, and Snape like the stupid bastard he is (if people want to look it in a better light Snape was kinda forced and it is odd that the potion that Snape made Harry was to erase memories because Voldie wants Harry to remember so like in the actually books you don't know if Snape is good or evil) was feeling guilty and upset that Harry didn't say anything to rat him out so of course he wants to get punished and Harry well is slightly cruel in demanding Snape to kill him and denying the punishment that Snape wants. But actually creating the worst punishment someone can give.

It hurts more that way._ If you hurt someone and no one punishes you, you wallow in guilt and regret_

Please read and review


End file.
